


Happy Birthday, Moony

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly, fluffy Sirius/Remus.  No redeeming value.  Lots of empty calories.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Written insaneboingo on the occasion of her Birthday.
> 
> Originally posted on 11/22/2006

"Happy Birthday, Moony!"

"Sirius, is the sun up yet?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"Then why are you up? You're never out of bed until the crack of noon."

"It's your birthday, Moony."

"Yes, I realize that. I've realized it for the last week. You're more excited than I am about this."

"Moooony. You have to get up so I can give you your birthday present."

"How am I supposed to get up with you straddling my waist."

"…."

"Somehow I don't quite think you meant for just that part of me to get up. Although…"

"Oohhh, Moony. Such hidden talents. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Grrrrarrr"

"You know you could always put it in me."

"Sirius?"

"Yes, love."

"Shut up and take it like a man."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, was that my birthday present, Padfoot?"

"Nope. That was a present all for me. Now, are you going to get out of bed so I can show you what your real present is?"

"Can't you just bring it in here? I'm a bit tired after your morning wake up call."

"It took me a while to arrange him where he is. I think if I move him it'll fall off."

"What will fall off? WAIT...did you say him? Severus isn't hog tied in our living room, is he?"

"No, he isn't. Why? Would you have liked that?"

"Sirius…"

"Just c'mon, get up and follow me."

"Maybe we should get dressed?"

"Priss. Just get throw on something and get out here."

"Fine, fine...I'm coming."

"Not yet, but soon"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's go!"

"Alright, Padfoot, I'm here so where is my birthday...Sirius?"

"Yes"

"Why is Harry in our living room wearing nothing but a birthday cake on his..."

"Because it's your birthday."

"My…"

 _"Happy Birthday, Professor. It's chocolate. Eat some. It will make you feel better, really."_

"H-harry?"

"Shut up and take it like a man, Moony."

"Happy Birthday to me…"


End file.
